


The Book

by sarena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena
Summary: It was nigh impossible to separate Hermione Granger from a book. But this didn't mean Draco Malfoy wouldn't try his best.Inspired by dralamy's work "Potions or Quidditch or None."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 254





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dralamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dralamy/gifts).



> This story was inspired by dralamy's Dramione fanart "Potions or Quidditch or None." Please check out her art and leave her some love! [Click here to see the drawing!](https://dralamys.tumblr.com/post/612037435712585728/coloring-mood-hoy-si-me-dieron-ganas-de)
> 
> A BIG thank you to HeartOfAspen for the short-notice beta and to astoria_j13 for the Brit-picking! I'm so grateful for your help and my writing would be much less without you! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was nigh impossible to separate Hermione Granger from a book.

Draco knew that, of course, and he'd made it his mission to challenge this profound connection between Granger and her books from time to time. He also knew that she had a thing for Quidditch uniforms. Like the Slytherin one he was wearing right now. It had been a very welcome revelation, back in Eighth Year, when they had first been forced to work together and then wanted to do more than _working_. Sometimes they revisited that time, old uniforms carefully altered and tucked away safely in their wardrobes.

Squeezing himself next to her on the wingback chair earned him a huff, but her eyes stayed focused on the page in front of her. "I'm back," he announced.

Another page was turned. "I noticed."

"I defeated Potter. _Again_ , I might add, I plucked the snitch from right under his nose."

She gave a non-committal hum, which was not the reaction he had been hoping for. Last time, she'd licked a stripe along his neck and devoured him as soon as he'd been near enough. Maybe he'd have to employ heavier artillery. When he wrapped one arm behind her back and slipped the other one beneath her knees, she finally lowered her book. Her raised eyebrows were quickly replaced by an undignified squeak as he heaved her onto his lap.

"Malfoy!"

How much he loved hearing his name spill from her lips: riled up or in a sudden exhalation, indignant or a sweet whisper, he loved every variation of it. But his favourite was the throaty _Draco_ she sometimes graced him with, her inner muscles spasming and squeezing and _milking_ him for all he was worth.

He was too busy for an answer, nosing her neck as he breathed in. Today's scent was a blend of vanilla and a hint of coconut. Foodwise, he'd never abandon his love of chocolate, but during the past couple of months, vanilla had quickly made it to the top of the list.

His mouth trailed a faint line along her jaw bone. The corners of Draco's lips ticked up as he noticed her eyelashes fluttering. As if on cue, her head fell back, revealing faded marks she never bothered to heal completely. Maybe she enjoyed showing off the near-invisible traces of their passion as much as he loved leaving the evidence of it? The thought sent a flash down his spine, centring as a constant thrum behind the root of his cock. It was stiffening already.

He pulled his hand from beneath her knees and slid it up her thigh, but didn't tease her legs open. Instead, he placed his palm securely on her hip while his mouth suckled on the soft skin of her neck. He could feel her undulating her arse and it rubbed along the underside of his hard cock, causing it to swell even more. Draco groaned against her as his forehead dropped onto her shoulder for a moment. How could one person be such a turn on?

Casting his eyes onto her hand, his eyebrows drew together. Her index was still safely locked between the pages of her book. This definitely wouldn't do. He moved his hand up her side, grazing his fingertips over the supple swell of her breast.

"Oh. _Oooh_."

"I'll let you go back to your book, if you want me to." His whisper was followed by a slow lick along the rim of her ear. Granger was a little ticklish there, but it was also a sure spot to make her incredibly wet. Her squirming became more intense when his index found her nipple and drew circles around it. 

"A tiny bit of distraction might be okay," she admitted nonchalantly, though her hot kiss was anything but hesitant. Granger pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, licking once across it until he parted his lips for her.

As the fingertips of her free hand traced the collar of his green quidditch shirt, her tongue slid over his hungrily. The whisper-like touch sent a pleasant shiver along his shoulders. She never relented when she had made up her mind. Her little teeth grazed the tip of his tongue, swirling her own around his until he surged up to press his mouth more insistently onto hers. He loved it when she took what she wanted; she could have all of him.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips to the other side of her neck, one eye open to witness her fingers loosening their hold on the book until it fell open. Only held in place by one thumb, it dangled precariously above the floor.

Her other hand cupped the back of his head, carding through his hair. The scrape of her fingernails caused a content sigh escaping his lungs which in turn was chased by a shuddering gasp when she readjusted on his lap. Her arm fell down, trapping her hand between his cock and her thighs. Flexing her digits, she chuckled when he pressed his cock against her palm in an instinctual search for friction.

Draco groaned. The hand he had behind her back stroked her arm up and down while the other snaked under her proper sleeveless jumper and high neck blouse. He kneaded her tits, moving his fingers from one to the other before he slid them under the wire of her bra to push it up. As much as he approved of her choice of lingerie, in the end, the only appropriate place for it was somewhere off her, while he was buried inside of her hot, wet cunt.

Her back arched into his touch as he finally felt their ample weight unhindered by fabric. He wagered she'd prefer a softer touch after last night, so he only ran the length of his palm over them. Her nipples had been peeking out a little before, but he could feel them pebbling up immediately. His cock twitched once more.

"Yesss," she choked out.

"Aren't you sore?"

"I can take it." Her cheeks were dusted in a lovely pink, her eyes dark and deep.

Draco kissed her again and swallowed her moan as he tweaked her peak between two fingers.

A low thump indicated a book falling on the floor and he grinned smugly.

Mission completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, praise and constructive criticism all fuel my muse and make me write more 💖. If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: [o0sarena0o](https://o0sarena0o.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
